


How Bokuto Fell For Kuroo

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Almost Kiss, Bo tried to be sexy, First Kiss, M/M, Physical hurt, Pre-Relationship, RIP Kuroo's nuts, You Decide, bro what if we kissed, or - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: How Bokuto fell for Kuroo. Literally.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	How Bokuto Fell For Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bro... What If We Kissed?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610363) by nihaalart on Tumblr. 



> Some silly crack fic that popped into my head after seeing nihaalart's pic (see inspired by link, you have to click it twice to get it to load).
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Kuroo was sitting off to the side of the court, staring off into space, mind full of flashes of today's practice and tomorrow's game, when a ball rolled over and knocked against his sneaker. Humming, his body lightly jerking in reflex, he blinks out of his distracted thoughts, grinning widely as Bokuto rolls another ball his way. Catching it he quirks a brow in question, only half expecting an answer.

He gets no response from his friend who, instead, crawls their way across the court floor to where he's sitting. Doing some odd, straight from a terrible spy movie tune as they moved closer. 

Laughing, his grin turning amused and lopsided, he drew his knees up and laid his arms across his knees, settling in for the show they were offering.

They did a spin move, slipped and nearly face-planted before catching themself and moving forward again as if it had been their plan all along. His grin shifted from amused to fond, eyes drooping and lips twitching as he watched. He loved this side of them, completely unfiltered and ridiculous. They were his safety net, his distraction from life, and its stresses. They were the relief in his life full of worry and overwhelming ambition and he was grateful for it. They kept him grounded in a way not even Kenma can achieve.

"Is this some kind of foreplay?" he questions, teasing as he fans himself playfully. 

Bokuto moved into his personal space, smirking and wiggling their eyebrows suggestively, their golden eyes were full of mischief. Still, they don't answer him. 

He gives them a bark of a laugh and a shake of his head, unaffected by how close they've gotten.

Bokuto moved the balls so they were on either side of his hips before trying to balance themself on them, shakily stretching their legs out as if they were about to do pushups. 

Kuroo snorted as he watched them show off, his eyes never leaving theirs as a softness brightened his face, his eyes lowering as Bokuto leaned in. Using the volleyballs to roll themself forward they whispered a greeting to him in a breathless whisper.

"Hey… Don't fall..." he whispered back as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. He blinked them open again before settling on keeping them half-lidded, his gaze flicking from their eyes to their mouth. Thoughts of kissing his best friend filled his thoughts, and not for the first time. It's something he's thought of several times in the past few months and he's becoming suspicious that they're thinking about it too.

"I won't!" Bokuto promised as their breath ghosted across his lips causing him to shiver. 

He could feel the warmth radiating off of them in comforting waves, heard the vibrating hum they released as they bumped their nose against his in a fleeting touch and he sighed. 

"Hey bro?" 

"Yeah?"

"What if… What if we… Kissed?"

His eyes widened and he sucked in a tight breath, holding it as his eyes studied theirs for any sense of humor or sign of a prank. All he found though, was a seriousness that was rare for them, rare but so welcomed in this moment. 

Swallowing hard, Kuroo forced the held air from his lungs as he raspily whispered, "And what if we did?".

They stared at him, face blank and eyes glowing with heat. Tilting his chin he parted his lips shuddering out an exhale as he waited for the press of their lips together with tingling anticipation. He finally got what he's been thinking about, hoping for he realized. The sweet press of a kiss, his best friends kiss, but it was so quick he questioned whether it ever happened. He barely leaned into them before they were gone and pain shot through his lower half.

Bokuto released a grunted 'oh shit!' as their hand slipped off one of the balls sending it flying against the wall behind him. The sound of the ball bouncing mixed with pain left his gasping for air, his eyes snapping open to witness the blur that was his friend as they fumbled and collided with his nuts again. 

Yelping he fell backward, his hands shot down to try and protect his manhood, only to find Bokuto's head in the way. Shoving them off he shuffled away from them, only making it a few inches as his legs shook with effort. He rolled onto his side, croaking out a string of curses as his hands cupped himself delicately. 

He could hear them apologizing repeatedly, but the amusement in their voice ruined the apology. Still, they dared to come up beside him and apologize again.

"I know… But… _fuck you dude_." Tears welled up in his eyes and he groaned into the floor, eyes squeezing shut as he breathed through the blinding pain. His brain already running through ideas of how to get them back for what they've done to him. 

After he figures out a way to get them to properly kiss him next time.


End file.
